I Kissed a Boy!
by teddybaer
Summary: Logan’s eyes looked threatening. He took the mobile off of her hand. She screamed like there’s no tomorrow. ONE-SHOT R&R please!


**Hi**** guys,**

**First of all, thanks for wanting to read my story.**

**It's a new one-shot I made. While I was listening to Katy Perry's "I kissed a girl" I got this idea.**

**I don't know why, but I begin to like the couple ChasexLogan a lot. The story 'Love to Burn' is so great and it's the reason, why I like this couple.**

**Chase isn't dating Zoey and Logan isn't dating Quinn.**

**Anyway hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Chase was sitting at the fountain while listening to music. Zoey would be there in a few minutes to meet him. He was nervous, because he planned to tell Zoey that he was in love with her. His stomach hurt because of the nervousness and he began to sweat. Thank goodness, he wasn't like Coco when he was nervous.

There she was with a coffee in her hand heading in his direction. It was just a few steps and she was at the fountain. The last times he wanted to tell her, that he loves her, were destroyed by no one else than their friends. But this time was different. He was going to take her to a place, where no one and really no one could find them.

"Hey Chase!" she waved as she arrived.

"Hey Zo"

"So what's up?"

"Uhm, nothing I just want to tell you something"

"So what it is?"

"No, not here!" Chase said and took her by her hand and pulled her with him.

"Where are you gonna take me, Chase?"

He didn't answer.

"Chase?"

"What?"

"Where are you gonna take me?" she asked again.

"You'll see."

"Hey buddies" a voice said, while they were on their way to the mysterious place.

When Chase recognized the voice behind him and Zoey he sighed. Again someone destroys his plan.

"Hey Logan" Zoey said friendly.

He nodded.

"So, you're going out?"

"What? No. Why?" Zoey asked.

"Well" Logan looked at Chase. He was holding hands with Zoey.

Zoey followed his gaze and finally recognized what he meant.

"Ooh, no. We're not dating. He wanted to take me somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Logan emphasized the word somewhere while smirking.

"Yeah somewhere, can you please leave us NOW?" Chase asked furious.

"Calm down dude" Logan started "I just wanted to tell Zoey, that she has to come to our basketball practise"

"Okay, she got it." Chase said too harsh.

Logan looked hurt. Chase had to admit, that he looked kinda sweet.

"Sorry Logan, but today isn't my day."

Logan smiled.

"See ya" he said and left.

"So Chase what do you wanted to tell me?"

Chase wasn't sure if it was the perfect time now. And somehow he felt weird.

"Uhm…I wanted to tell you, that you are the bestest friend ever and I never want to loose you."

Zoey smiled and blushed.

"Thanks" she said and hugged him. She broke apart "You're my _bestest _friend, too." She said giggling.

"Gotta go, practise. You wanna come later to my dorm?"

"Sure"

"Michael should come, too." She said and left.

Chase sighed and headed back to his dorm.

After he opened the door, he jumped on the couch and laid down.

He eyed the picture of Logan, which was on the wall, and smiled.

He looked damn hot and his muscles…

"CHASE?!" Michael shouted, because his best friend wasn't listening.

"Yes?" Chase asked calmly.

"Why are you looking at Logan's picture?"

"Uhm…"

"What's wrong? Tell me, I'm your best friend."

Chase closed his eyes and then opened them again, hoping it would be helpful to decide to tell Michael or not.

"Dude?"

"Well, I kinda like Logan."

"He's our best friend and I like him too. So what's the problem?"

"I think that he's….." he took a deep breath "sweet" he mumbled not wanting Michael to hear it.

"YOU THINK LOGAN IS SWEET??" Michael shouted in disbelieve.

"Shhh…" Chase was angry, that Michael shouted "Uhm yes" he said unsure.

Michael didn't say anything. And that upset Chase just more.

It was weird. Chase a gay? Or maybe it's just his…

"Your hormones!"

"What?"

"Your hormones are acting crazy, maybe it's just that." Michael said hopefully.

"Are you sure?"

"We have to test it."

"Test what?"

"If you really like him or if it's just your hormones."

"And how?"

"Well, we have to play a little game called 'Spin the Bottle'" Michael said with a grin "Why we don't invite the girls to come over, so we could play."

"That's not necessary"

"Why?"

"Zoey invited us to come to her dorm after her practise. An I bet, that she'll invite Logan too."

"That sounds great" Michael said while rubbing his hands.

--

On their way to Zoey's dorm Chase and Michael run through their fabulous plan.

They knocked.

"Come in" Quinn shouted.

They entered and looked around.

Lola was reading the BUZZ magazine, Quinn was painting her toenails and Zoey was talking to Logan.

From the corner of his eyes Chase could see, that Michael was grinning from ear to ear.

They had had the same thought: Logan was there, too.

"Hey guys" Lola and Quinn said in unison, but not looking up. They were too distracted of what they were doing.

"Hey" Michael started "So wanna play something?" he asked.

"Sure"

"Okay"

"What are you want to play?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe Spin the Bottle?"

"Everybody looked at each other, exchange small smiles.

"Great idea" Quinn said and sat down. So did Lola, Chase, Michael, Zoey and finally Logan.

Michael spun the bottle. It pointed at Lola.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm, okay what was the most embarrassing thing, which happened to you on a date with a guy?"

"Oh, I puked on his shirt."

"How come?" Zoey asked.

"I ate a spinach pizza and well yeah, and I didn't get it very well."

"Eww, poor guy" Logan said.

"Yah, it would be better, if you were the guy" Lola said with a grin.

"Oooh how cute, I know you want me." He said grinning back. She rolled her eyes.

"It's my turn" she said spinning the bottle.

It was Michael.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Smell Logan's feet."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard what I said. Smell.Logan's.Feet." she said slowly, wanting to annoy Michael.

Logan just rolled his eyes.

Michael sighed, pulled off one of Logan's shoes and approached it carefully.

He smelled. Smelled again, but to his surprise it didn't smell bad.

He looked at Logan and then at Lola.

"I did it!" he smiled and sighed in relief.

"So, did it smell bad?" Lola asked.

"Nope." Michael said proudly.

Everybody was silent, wondering.

"Wow Logan, I didn't know that you don't have stinky feet" Quinn said with a smile.

"Well my feet is perfect, just like me. My hair is perfect, my muscles are perfect and everything on me is perfect."

"Okay enough, before I really have to puke" Lola interjected.

"My turn" Michael cut them off.

When he was in the boys dorm, he trained himself to spin the bottle, like crazy, just to hit the person he want. (A/N: From Unfabulous)

He made this trick and it hit...Surprise…Chase.

"Chase, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said nervously.

"Hmm…" Michael pretended that he was thinking "Ah! Got it. Kiss Logan"

Silence.

"NO, He's so not gonna meet _my_ lips!" Logan interjected.

"Yes, he's gonna" Michael said.

"NO!" Logan was about to stand up and leave, when Lola cut him off.

"Wimp" she said as if it was nothing. She knew how persons like Logan would react, when you call them a wimp.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Wimp" she said again.

"Why am I a wimp? Just because I don't wanna kiss a _guy_?"

"Yup. It's just a game, so calm down, wihimp." she sang.

"Don't call me that again."

"Okay, but just when you sit down again and kiss Chase."

"O…okay" he hesitated "Just let us get this done as quickly as possible"

He leaned forward. His eyes met Chase's eyes. Chase's heart began to pound. He was really nervous, now when he's gonna find out how it feels to kiss Logan, a boy.

Logan's lips were ready to meet his.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice came from the door.

Logan jerked back. It was Coco, with nothing else that a ravioli can in her right hand.

"Are you gay?" she asked while she spoon fed herself.

"We're just playing Spin the Bottle" Zoey explained.

"May I watch? It seems interesting"

"Uhm, well….sure, why not?" Zoey answered.

Coco sat down on the couch while Logan looked at her with an angry look. Zoey just shrugged.

"Are you gonna continue?" Coco asked eagerly.

"You guys heard what Coco said, continue" Lola commanded.

Logan sighed and took a second attempt. This time his lips met Chase's and they started a little make-out session.

Click, click, click

Logan broke apart, as he recognized the sound.

Coco was taking photos of the two boys while kissing with her mobile.

His look was frightened.

"Give me your mobile" he said very furious.

"No, it's mine" she defended herself.

"You're gonna destroy my reputation, you know that?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

Logan's eyes looked threatening. He took the mobile off of her hand.

She screamed like there's no tomorrow. After Logan deleted the pictures, he throw the mobile at the now crying Coco and stomped out the room.

Chase was sitting there, trying to move, but he couldn't. He doesn't really know why. That kiss was…wow.

Logan's lips were soft, like in Chase's daydreams. But it somehow felt wrong and strange to kiss a boy.

He was in deep thoughts, but he realized, that Zoey, Lola and Quinn were trying to comfort Coco, because she was still crying.

Michael sat down next to Chase.

"So?"

"Huh?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"You…uhm…you liked it?"

"Well, yeah, sorta"

"Sorta?"

"Yeah, it somehow felt wrong"

"So you're not in love with him anymore?"

"I think so"

"Yes!"

Chase looked at Michael who was jumping happily.

"How would you act in front of me, when I was, well you know, in love with him?"

"You would still be my best friend" Michael shrugged.

"Zo, we really gotta go, it's getting late" Chase said.

"Yah, sure. Night."

"Night" Chase and Michael said, when they walked out the room.

--

When Chase and Michael arrived to their dorm, Logan was already asleep.

They decided to go to bed, too.

Chase laid down in his bed and covered himself. He sighed in relief, now knowing, that his hormones just acted crazy.

Too crazy for him.

* * *

**So this was the story.**

**I really hope you liked it. **

**To all readers, who've read the story (songfic) "Unfaithful": I decided to make the fic a three-shot. The second one will be about Logan's feelings and the third one about Quinn and Logan being finally together. But it's really hard to find songs, which fit the situations. Can you please tell me your ideas for the third one? Which song should I take? **

**Anyway can you please tell me if you liked this oneshot? You just need to leave a short review and tell me whether or not.**

**REVIEW!! Thanks.**

**-teddybaer-**


End file.
